Luis did 11 more jumping jacks than William around noon. William did 14 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Luis do?
Explanation: William did 14 jumping jacks, and Luis did 11 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $14 + 11$ jumping jacks. He did $14 + 11 = 25$ jumping jacks.